New Super Mario Bros. U: Gravitational Jolt
New Super Mario Bros. U: Gravitational Jolt is the sequel to New Super Mario Bros. U and the sixth installment to the New Super Mario Bros. series. It is set to be released in 2016 exclusively on the Wii U. New Super Mario Bros. U: Gravitiational Shift uses gravity shifting and spherical walking as its main twists, similar to Super Mario Galaxy, but Nintendo mentions it is much different from Super Mario Galaxy because New Super Mario Bros. U: Gravitational Shift uses the feature in new ways, mainly because it's a 2.5D platfomer. New Super Mario Bros. U: Gravitational Shift is the third New Super Mario Bros. title to be on Wii U if you count New Super Luigi U as an individual title. Gameplay The gameplay of New Super Mario Bros. U: Gravitiational Jolt is very similar to Super Mario Galaxy and previous New Super Mario Bros. titles. It has the same basic gameplay, except spherical walking is added, such as walking on planetoids, and areas with shifting gravity and high-intensity and low-intensity gravity effects appear within the game. Vegetables return in New Super Mario Bros. U: Gravitational Jolt, and are often used to solve gravity-based puzzles. Yoshis and Baby Yoshis return, with the Bubble Baby Yoshi, Balloon Baby Yoshi, and Glowing Baby Yoshi return, as well as the new POW Baby Yoshi and the new Inferno Baby Yoshi being introduced. In New Super Mario Bros. U: Gravitational Jolt, the character selection is different. The character selection is Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, AJ, and Nabbit. Mario is an all-around character, Luigi is the highest jumper, Blue Toad is the fastest but the lowest jumper, Yellow Toad is the second fastest and the farthest jumper, AJ is the fastest than the two Toads, he can jump very far and he shoots stone balls instead of using power-ups and Nabbit is invincible and can jump almost as high as Luigi. In the game, you can touch the landscape around you to interact with it, similar to Super Mario Revolution. There are touch interactive ? Blocks, touch interactive beanstalks, planetoids that can be spun with a slide with the stylus, you can clear fog and bubbles out of your way using the stylus, and even flick meteors away using the touch interactive capabilities of the Wii U Gamepad. Unlike New Super Mario Bros. U, Miis can be used as playable characters form the start in New Super Mario Bros. U: Gravitational Jolt, even in Story Mode. Along with Challenge Mode returning, a new Puzzle Mode is included. In each level of Puzzle Mode, you must use your puzzle-solving skills to solve the levels. For example there are levels where a key is hidden and must find it to progress, and certain dangers and illusions are guarding it, even false keys and Phantos, there are levels where you must find Nabbit on time, in an illusion-infested manor full of false Nabbits, there are levels where you must guide a Toad to safety using the gravity-shifting obstacles in your path, and more. Also, there is new Endless Runner mode, where you must race through an endless gravity-bending course as the speed gradually rises. Story Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad, and AJ are watching a Starman Shower, where Starmen shoot and glimmer across the sky, and constellations beam in the starry heavens. The fun is ruined when Bowser Jr. and the Koopaling crash the party and make Mario and the group float above ground using anti-gravity, then swipe Peach using the airship, and use the hand claw on the airship to throw Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad into space. Nabbit is seen flying into space with a small rocket in the background, along with AJ. So Mario, Luigi, and the two colored Toads (and AJ) run off into their space adventure to rescue Peach, with Nabbit secretly following. So the adventure begins... Characters Protagonists Mario Luigi Blue Toad Yellow Toad AJ Princess Peach Nabbit (playable) Mii Yoshi Baby Yoshis Antagonists Bowser Bowser Jr. Koopalings Peewee Piranha Nabbit (non-playable) Objects Power-Ups Super Mushroom Fire Flower Chicken Suit Magnet Flower Starman P-Chicken Suit Helicopter Mushroom Penguin Suit Worlds Development Trivia Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Platformers